1. Field
This disclosure relates an underlayment for a roof structure, and more specifically, to a pedestaled roof underlayment system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Roofing structures for buildings typically include an underlayment positioned between a roof support deck and an overlayment. The overlayment, such as asphalt shingles, tiles, wooden shakes, slate tiles, metal roofing, steep-pitch polyurethane spray foam systems, or the like for roofs, is intended to provide protection from external weather conditions like wind, rainwater, and snowmelt. The underlayment is installed between the roof deck structure and the overlayment, and it further protects against moisture and other elements which may pass under the overlayment. Traditional roofing construction does not provide for above sheathing ventilation.
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit is the figure number and the two least significant digits are specific to the element. An element that is not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having a reference designator with the same least significant digits.